Cat Lady
225px |health = 4 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |effect = This gets +3 this turn when you play a Pet. |flavor text = The cat on the left is a Z-Tube celebrity.}} Cat Lady is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Class. It costs 1 to play, and has 4 . Its effect gives it +3 every time a Pet is played, but for that turn only. In the Boss Battle of the mission Zombies on Ice!, Brain Freeze starts with a Cat Lady on the third lane. Also, in the mission KO at the OK Arcade, the player starts with a Cat Lady in the first lane in every battle except for the Boss Battle, which Cat Lady will be in the third lane. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Effect:' This gets +3 this turn when you play a Pet. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The cat on the left is a Z-Tube celebrity. Strategies Cat Lady on its own is not very useful, as it has no strength points. However, the amount of health that it has makes it able to resist weak plant attacks. Cat Lady really shines in a deck filled with Pet cards, as it gains strength points and will be able to attack plants. However, the downside is that it can only gain strength points for only one turn, then you'll have to play some more Pets again. So, don't play too many Pets in one turn, as you may find yourself in a lack of Pet cards when you really need it. Because of this, the player should try and boost its strength points so that it can attack without the need of Pet cards, such as using Loudmouth, Galvanize, Vitamin Z, Zookeeper, and Maniacal Laugh. Brain Freeze can boost Cat Lady much more easily, as two of his Superpowers, Frozen Tundra and Dolphinado, are Pet Tricks. He can use either tricks to buff Cat Lady and do 3 direct damage to the Plant Hero, or do damage a Plant in front of Cat Lady. Against Cat Lady is only formidable if the Zombie Hero uses Pet cards, which most likely they will. If they use Cat Lady first, consider attacking, then dealing with it once a Pet card is used. However, attacking Cat Lady early could also be beneficial, as it won't be much of a hassle to destroy after. Additionally, bouncing Cat Lady with Spring Bean or any other bouncing effect when it gets a strength boost is recommended, as it will not have the strength when placed back again. If the player is using Rose, beware using Goatify if there is a Cat Lady on the field, as it will still obtain more due to it becoming a Pet card. But if Cat Lady is the Zombie with the highest Strength, and you don't see any other Cat Ladies or Zookeepers, then you are free to use it. Gallery Cat lady stats.png|Cat Lady's statistics Cat lady card.png|Card Earning Cat Lady.png|The player earning Cat Lady after completing the 8th step in Brain Freeze's Hero Quest Cat lady silhouette.png|Cat Lady's silhouette Cat lady.png|The player receiving Cat Lady from a Premium Pack Cat Lady effect.png|Cat Lady getting 3 when a pet is played Frozen_Cat_Lady.jpeg| Frozen Cat Lady Rank_31.jpeg|Cat Lady as a profile picture for a Rank 31 player Old Cat Lady.PNG|Cat Lady's old statistics Cat_Lady_silhouette.jpeg|Cat Lady's silhouette Receiving_Cat_Lady.jpeg|The player receiving Cat Lady from a Premium Pack ManiacalCatLadyPvZH.png|Maniacal Laugh being used on a Cat Lady Brain_Freeze_Pack.png|Cat Lady on Brain Freeze's old Ally Pack (note how it has a black cat on its head) Brain_Freeze_Hero_Pack.png|Cat Lady on Brain Freeze's old Hero Pack Trivia *The 'Z-Tube' mentioned in its description is a parody of YouTube. **Its description also references the many cat videos that are on YouTube. **This is the second time YouTube has been referenced in the series, after YouTuber from Sunflower's almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *This zombie is the second time Cat Ladies have been mentioned in the Plants vs. Zombies series. The first is in the Almanac description for the Octo Zombie. *If a Goat is created while this Zombie is on the field, it will gain +3 strength. This is because the Goat counts as a pet. And when created, it counts as being played. *She might be based on Eleanor Abernathy, better known as The Cat Lady, from The Simpsons. *In the advertisements for Brain Freeze's Ally Pack and Hero Pack, and on the packs themselves, Cat Lady is seen with a black cat on its head. This cat only appears when it gains strength via a Pet card or when it attacks. *It is the only female zombie that wears glasses. *Interestingly, if Immorticia's Witch's Familiar is used, Cat Lady gains 6 strength instead of 3. **This is because both Witch's Familiar and Zom-Bats, the zombie Witch's Familiar summons, are counted as Pet cards. Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare zombies (Heroes)